Welcome Home
by Selene Aure
Summary: In a town called Fiore, Magnolia High School is divided into guilds. The most prominent guilds are Fairy Tail and Sabertooth; Lucy Heartfilia is involved with both of the gangs, but Fairy Tail doesn't know. So what happens when Lucy returns from abroad and meets Natsu, a Fairy and Sabertooth's Sting's cousin?
1. Coming Home?

Hiya. So it's my first attempt at this. Reviews would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _A blue-haired girl picked up her phone from the table she was eating lunch at to see the new text message that she received.

_Levy-chan! I'm coming back to Fiore next week. Spread the word because the bitch is back._

With a small gasp she dropped her phone and turned to her friends. "Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Jellal, Gajeel and everyone else, guess what?! It's Lu-chan! Lu-chan's coming home! She said spread the word because the bitch is back!"

A big cheering sound overwhelmed the cafeteria as Levy's friends started rejoicing for their friends return to Magnolia High.

Almost immediately Erza started planning for the homecoming party they would hold for "Lu-chan", Gray stopped stripping every five seconds, and the rest of the table threw their fists, with their index finger and thumb pointing towards the sky, in the air.

"You guys! Who's this Luigi chick?" asked a rose-haired student.

"It's Lucy, Natsu! Of course you wouldn't know Lu-chan. She used to go here, but her father sent her away to some prestigious academy saying that it was better for her or something."

"Yeah man. She's a total babe, even if she's like my sister. When she was a newcomer here, I was somewhat interested in her, but who isn't!" shouted Gray as he sat back down in his boxers.

"You were probably rejected, huh Gray?" "What did you say you pointy eyed freak?! Are you picking a fight?" "Bring it on your droopy eyed asshole!" The students around them sighed and continued to ignore the two best friends as they commenced their daily arguments.

Because of the ruckus Fairy Tail was making, on the other side of the cafeteria the group Sabertooth heard almost everything that was shouted amongst the little fairies. In the middle of the table sat a blond guy with a scar above his eye looking at his phone.

* * *

_Hey babe. I'm almost home. Still picking me up at the airport? I'm expecting a surprise when I arrive. (; -Blondie_

**_Che, she's still pretending to be their friend? Well they're the idiots for accepting her despite everything she's done. _**Sting passed his phone around to his gang earning whoops and high-fives about their princess coming back to them. When he got his phone back he tucked it in his butt pocket and started walking to the Fairy Tail territory.

"What do you want Sting?" "I'm just giving you trash a warning. She's not who you think she is. She never was. I can't believe she joined Fairy Tail of all gangs in Magno-"

"SHUT UP! She's changed. Lu-chan said it herself. She didn't want to go back to those days. So stop it. Stop bothering her!" Levy stood from where she was sitting, not caring if the usually polite Levy interrupted someone.

Thinking of those painful memories made Levy tear up and bite her lip because she believed in her _best friend_. Her best friend wouldn't lie to her. Lucy wouldn't hurt her. More tears sprung up as her friends stood up and surrounded her, protecting her from the offending person standing in their presence.

"Oi. Can't you tell you're not welcome here? I don't know who this Luigi chick is, but you don't hurt my nakama and get away with it."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dragoneel boy. Natsu-kun, when Lucy comes…don't fall for her. You'll end up deeply regretting it because in the end the only here for her is Sabertooth. And I-" Sting Eucliffe was stopped short of his words as Erza, the peace loving girl, punched him in the jaw sending him back a couple of feet.

She looked up at him, rage present in her fiery orbs, "You don't speak about her that way. Lucy is…Lucy is our nakama now!"

Wiping the blood off of his mouth, Sting smirked at the gang of fairies before turning his back and retreating out the cafeteria doors. "Alright, alright. Believe what you will, but I warned you. Our Princess didn't change one bit even after joining you trash."

After lunch ended everyone in the Fairy Tail gang walked to their respective classes. Gajeel and Levy walked together to history class taught by Freed-sensei. Their silence was interrupted by the thoughts that were constantly bothering the smaller girl beside the piercing otaku. "Gajeel. She did change right? Lu-chan wouldn't go back to that right? She has us…"

An arm warped itself around the small girl's frame as the two stopped walking. Gajeel turned to look at his girlfriend and pulled her into a reassuring hug to wipe the worry and sadness on her face.

"Don't sweat it squirt. That asshole's probably just messing with us. We all were pretty loud out there about bunny-girl's return. He just heard that and wanted to bother us or something."

Pulling away from his hug to look him in the eyes, Levy wiped her tears and smiled at her boyfriend. "You're probably right. Lu-chan's one of us. After all she as our mark!" Levy turned around and took off her jacket, revealing a Fairy Tail mark on her back, which earned a blush from her boyfriend who was enticed by her daring behavior.

"Gajeel? Gajeel? Ooiiiiii. Gajeel? What's wrong with you? I'm going without you then." Gajeel snapped out of his stupor and pulled his Levy back into his arms, turned her around to face him, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"W-w-what was that for?! Mou, baka Gajeel. You didn't even warn me." Levy shook her head as she leaned in towards her scary-looking boyfriend and kiss him on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his circled her waist, both deepening the kiss. The warning bell rang pulling them apart and they smiled at each other before heading off to class hand-in-hand.

_Lu-chan. I miss you. Hurry up and come home safely._

* * *

End of the chapter!

Once again, reviews, PMs, criticisms are always appreciated.


	2. She's back

Chapter 2. I mean I already had it written out so...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of the story.

* * *

A blond haired girl stepped outside of the baggage claim section of the Kingdom Airport in Fiore. Briefly looking around, she took off her designer sunglasses and began walking to a man with a scar above his eye.

"Hey baby." She turned his chin towards her and leaned in to kiss him on his check. "What, that's all I get blondie?" "Well, I'm not seeing a surprise yet am I?" "Damn. Still sassy as ever, princess." With a light punch to his chest, Lucy gave a laugh that caused people to turn towards their direction. "Ow blondie. I might as well not even give you your surprise anymore." "Wow. Don't be such a baby. You're infatuated with me babe." "I can't refute that."

Sting wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's waist, bringing her closer to his body as she brought her hands around his neck, running her hands through his blonde hair. As the couple engaged in a passionate reunion, they paid no attention to the girls and guys walking by the two muttering and mumbling words of jealousy and envy because they wanted to be the one kissing and holding the handsome man or the hot and sexy babe.

Breaking off from their engagement, Lucy grabbed her stuff and followed Sting into the parking lot where his Jeep was sitting. "I can't believe your parents actually allowed you to buy this car. They insisted on a BMW or something else, too."

"Yeah, but I don't care. This gets me where I need to go, and you love this car don't you, Princess?" "Mmm. You know me too well."

After hauling her luggage in the trunk, Lucy crawled into the passenger seat of the car breathing in its smell. "Oh baby. I've missed you so much." "More than me?" "Yes. Unfortunately for you." "So…you don't want the surprise?"

Lucy turned her head, her eyes shining with excitement and eagerness. "Sting baby, you know you want to give it to me." Chuckling at her cute and suggestive response, Sting rummaged through his backpack in the backseat and pulled out a pouch.

* * *

"Hell yeah. I'd give it to you any day baby. Unfortunately I'm driving at the moment, but when we get back, I'm expecting a reunion party. Just me and you blondie."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's sexually suggestive words, but it wasn't like she minded at all since they were quite more than friends, but less than lovers.

"I don't mind that. I just don't want to do all the work again." Lucy pouting in a cute way made Sting groan and grip the steering wheel. "Oh fuck Lucy. Just shut up for right now. It's a three hour drive. I can't possibly wait that long."

"Deal with it baby." Cooing at her friend's tortured behavior, Lucy turned to the pouch he handed her and unzipped it. Turning the bag upside down, the contents all spilled out on to her lap. "Holy hell. Did you really? Weren't these expensive? Oh my god. Sting Eucliffe. Did you really get me a vaporizer, a new pipe and a shit load of oils and weed?"

"Don't you just want to do me now?" Sting stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head, careful not to bang them on the roof of his car.

He glanced at the blonde-haired beauty sitting next to him admiring her new _gadgets_. Sting noticed how her eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement as she felt the bumps and grooves of her new pipe and vape. Slightly startled when she looked back at him, leaning over towards him, he looked ahead and out the window, seeing a family walk across the street towards the parking lot.

"Actually. I really do." "Well, fuck. You have to wait three hours then. Wait does your father know you're back?" Shaking her head, Lucy turned away towards the window and looked at a couple kissing goodbye before separating.

"He thinks I'm coming back next week. Same with Levy-chan." Turning back towards Sting, she leaned in and put her lips near his ear. "Don't you feel special? A whole week with me." Lucy noticed Sting's shiver as she pulled away and giggled to herself. She could be such a bitch when she wanted to be.

Sting, both mentally and sexually frustrated, sighed and started the engine pulling out of the parking space. "Well, princess. I have drinks in the back, and snacks if you need them. I got you those things for a reason blondie. Smoke it, don't admire it. Admiring it won't get you high."

"Don't you want to smoke, too?" Sting shook his head no, but kept his eyes on the road. "Nah, Blondie. I shouldn't be high when I'm driving." "Mmm..Alright then."

Lucy diverted her attention back to the presents that Sting bought her, contemplating on which to try first. _Surprisingly he got a lot more mature. I remember when he used to be stoned like all the time. Hmm…well. We'll see if I start to develop some feelings for him again. _

She decided on trying the pipe first, and started breaking up the weed to pack her bowl. "You got a lighter on you babe?" After thinking for a moment, Sting remembered he had one in his pocket. "Yeah, it's in my pocket though. Hold up. I'll stop the car for a second." "Sheesh. When did you get so responsible. Ew. It doesn't fit your character at all. I'll just take it."

Reaching into his pocket, Lucy took the lighter, oblivious to the bright tint on Stings face. Lighting the lighter, Lucy burned the weed and took a deep inhale and exhale. After the smoke dispersed out the window Lucy hit it many more times. "Mmm..you definitely always get the best stuff. You always manage to get me so fucked up." "Well, of course. Anything for our princess. Now shut up for a while and listen to the radio."

Luckily for Sting, Lucy never was overly talkative when she was stoned. He took a glimpse at her using her vaporizer and grinned at the sight of smoke coming out of her mouth. For some reason he found it incredibly sexy and attractive.

_Damn. There's an hour left of this. How can I wait this long? No, I have to try. I'll make her fall in love with me. She'll finally be mine again._

* * *

Lucy broke the silence between the two by asking Sting how school was and if everyone was doing well, including her gang.

"Well, school is shit, for one. It didn't really change much. If anything, Sabertooth is number one. Everyone misses you, except Minerva. That bitch can go choke on cock for all I care." Lucy started cracking up at the insult that Sting threw at her sworn enemy. "Honestly, Lucy. We all miss you. Why do you stay in Fairy Tail?" "I tooooooooold you Stingy. I liiiiiiiiiiiike them. They make me feel like I'm truly loved and I have a real family. How are they by the way Stingy Sting?"

Laughing at her own little joke that apparently made complete sense in her mind, Lucy was gasping for air by the time she finished her little episode. "Well blondie…for one, those flies got a new addition. Natsu Dragoneel. I don't know he's stupid shit, but he's strong as hell."

"Ehhh…how does he look? Does he have a girlfriend? Do you have a picture of him Stingy Sting?" "The fuck woman? Do I look like his girlfriend or boyfriend? Much less his friend?" "I don't know. Stiiiingy. Dude. Like your hair is so fluffy. Oh my god. Can I touch it? Well I'm touching it already so…"

As Lucy continued playing with Sting's hair, he could feel his cheeks heat up and his heart beat a little faster. "…he's my cousin." "Mmm? What was that Sting?" Lucy asked in a British accent. "Natsu. He's my cousin." Lucy couldn't stop the laughter that rose from her throat while Sting glanced at her and back at the road feeling ridiculed by his love.

"No wonder you don't like him. You don't like your family very much." Lucy consoled her poor friend by stroking his cheek.

"That's a really shitty way of trying to make me feel better. A kiss would be much better Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy thought for a while and decided to turn Sting's face towards her and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "NOW STEP ON IT GRANDPA!"

By the time they arrived at Stings lovely abode, Lucy was sleeping silently next to him. "Hey Princess. Time to wake up. We're here." "Five more minutes." "Ugh, I'll leave you out here."

Sting observed the girl sleeping beside him. She'd grown much more than he'd last seen her two years ago. Her hair had grown more, and her face matured, and her body was in shape and sexier than ever. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked to the passenger door. After unbuckling her seatbelt, Sting carried her in his arms towards his mansion.

* * *

"I guess you're sleeping with me. You hate being alone after all…" Sting opened the door and stepped inside to find his cousin Natsu already back from school. Deciding to ignore the fly's presence, he walked towards the stairs when Natsu called him out.

"Oi. Who's she?" "No one in particular." Realizing what he said, he gulped and looked down at Lucy relieved to see her still passed out from all the smoking she did earlier. _Damn. If she heard I said that…I don't even want to know. _

"Doesn't seem like it. Just keep your sluts in check." "At least we've established that she's mine, trash."

With that he ascended the stairs and walked into his room and laid Lucy down on his King sized bed. When he turned to leave to get her luggage, he was pulled on to his bed and saw Lucy crawl on top of him.

"Where are you going, Sting?" she mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"To retrieve your luggage your highness." Sting smirked as he looked up at Lucy. Did she want him as soon as she woke up?

"Don't leave me…" "Don't worry. You've been here many times. Just make yourself comfortable. I'm going to meet up with Rogue for a bit ok? He's giving the booze that he owes me."

"Fine." Lucy pouted as she rolled off him. She crossed her arms over her chest and then uncrossed them as she rolled on top of Sting again. "When you get back…I'll be expecting my surprise baby."

Seductive Lucy was dangerous Lucy in Sting's book. She could bend his will at her own whim and he wouldn't think twice about it.

Lucy rolled off him again and turned around to go back to sleep. "I'll see you when you get back Princess." Sting whispered in her ear as he slapped her ass and ran out the door, not failing to close it all the way.

As he ran towards the stairs he heard Lucy curse him out with profanity and couldn't help but to give a whole hearted laugh as he descended.

* * *

"She doesn't seem like the typical whores you bring home _cousin._" Sting turned around to see Natsu on the couch facing him.

"Watch your mouth fairy. You have no idea who you're calling a whore. You're only lucky she didn't hear you."

The blonde turned around and went out the door to his car to retrieve Lucy's luggage, and all the other shit he had in his car for her. "Do me a favor cousin. Don't touch any of these. The Princess won't be happy with you, and I don't want to deal with an angered Lucy."

Natsu whipped around, his eyes wide open. "..Lu..cy? Isn't she the chick that's in Fairy Tail? Why is she with you?"

Sting leaned against the counter and chuckled at his naïve cousin. "I don't lie, you know that by now. I told your group of trash at lunch. She's practically the princess of Sabertooth." He laughed again throwing his head back.

Angered by his cousin's information, Natsu gripped the arms of the couch enough to rip the material. "So…you're telling me…she's been lying to her…my friends all this time?"

Sting looked over his cousin. Natsu was looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. When he looked up, Sting felt slightly intimidated by his slightly stronger cousin. Natsu looked enraged, beyond that, he looked like he was out to kill.

"If you have a problem cousin, take it up with her, not me. I'm only her knight." With that, Sting grabbed Lucy's bags and went upstairs to drop it off. When he came down stairs he observed that his cousin was calmed down a bit and was watching TV again. _Whatever. Fuck man, he broke the couch. _Sting opened the door and turned back to shout "Princess, cousin, I'm leaving! I'll tell Rogue you said hi Lucy. Better yet, I'll tell Minerva you want a threesome with her and me." Satisfied with himself, Sting ran out the door without hearing Lucy yell at him.

He could only imagine what obscure words she was throwing at him.

* * *

Chapter end! So...tell me what y'all think?


	3. They meet

Hello, hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and reviewing, favoriting, and following it! Sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 3

* * *

Sighing, Lucy rose from the bed and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes were red and her hair was slightly messy. _Whatever. Now where are his shirts._

Lucy rummaged around Sting's cabinets and found his stash of white shirts that were too big for her. She changed into that and wore black thigh high socks. Then she went to her bags and pulled out her eye drops and dropped some into her eyes to reduce the redness the weed gave her.

"I'm really hungry…I didn't eat since the plane." The blonde went to the kitchen failing to notice a pink haired teenager sitting on the floor watching TV.

Natsu turned around to stare at the girl that his cousin brought home. She didn't look like the other girls Sting usual brought home; she looked more glamorous, and graceful. She carried herself with an air of importance and confidence, something that usually inflated the sluts' egos, yet seemed to accessorize the blonde.

Lucy unzipped the black pouch, took out her vaporizer pen, opened the kitchen window, and inhaled and exhaled from the pen shaped device. Natsu cringed. Of course the girl would turn out to be a druggie, hell, his own cousin was heavily influenced by drugs, so it was no surprise his friends were.

_At least she has the decency to open the windows. So this is the girl that everyone misses? She doesn't seem worth it…_Natsu grew uninterested in Lucy smoking away, and focused his attention on the television, again. A new episode of Breaking Bad was on and he'd be damned if he let a lying slut get in the way of his favorite show.

Lucy placed her vape pen onto the counter and looked for some food for her to eat. When she couldn't find any, she grew exasperated and turned around to go back to Sting's room when she saw someone. _Pink…hair? So is this Stingy's cousin? Hmm…to ignore him…or ask him if he has a car…_She was about head back to Sting's room when her stomach growled. Embarrassed, Lucy gripped her belly and headed over to where the pink haired cousin was sitting.

"Natsu Dragoneel, right?" Natsu glanced at her and looked back at the TV. "What's it to you, you two-sided slut."

Lucy was taken back. Did this pink haired freak just call her a slut? Was he asking for a fight? She tightened the grip on her stomach and swallowed her anger. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I don't even know you so I don't know what information you're basing yourself on. Anyways, there isn't any food left in your fridge, so do you have a car I could drive?"

This time Natsu rotated his body so he was facing Lucy. "You're in Fairy Tail, and yet you do drugs and hang out with Sabertooth. According to Sting, you're the 'princess of Sabertooth'. So, tell me _Princess, _what are you doing in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy dropped her hands to her sides and clenched her fists. She didn't even know anything about this pink-haired idiot except for the fact that he was in Fairy Tail and he that was extremely good looking, but he knew a secret that could ruin her relationship with everyone she grew to love in Fairy Tail.

_Wait, there must be something…maybe…maybe he's hiding his relationship with Sting. I'll try it._

She looked down defiantly at Natsu and smirked. "So does that mean that everyone knows you're Sting's cousin and that you live in the same house as him?"

_Damn, _Natsu thought, _she got me there. Fuck._ "If you'd be so kind, I'd like to keep my personal life undisclosed Luigi."

Her eye twitched. "I guess we have a deal then Natsu Dragoneel. You keep my secret safe, and I'll keep your secret safe. Unless...you don't mind everyone finding out about our secrets. I can always make a lie and sound like a damsel in distress. It's quite easy, but you, on the other hand, the fact that you can't even trust your nakama about your family line…it's quite humorous."

Salamander glared at the blonde fox. She was smarter than he originally thought. _And cunning._ "We have a deal Lushi, but you make even one of them shed one tear…I'll make you regret it."

Hearing the threat, Lucy smirked widely. "That's too easy of a challenge, so I'll have to decline. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Have a lovely day!"

* * *

Lucy, forgetting about the reason she came downstairs, made her way back to the kitchen to pick up the alcohol and pouch that Sting left her, and walked up the stairs back into Stings room.

Even though the girl irritated Natsu, he couldn't help but to admire the way she so gracefully walked and the way her hips sensually swung like she intended to captivate him. He was awoken from his stupor when she turned around to face him at the top of the stairway and winked at him.

The pink-haired teenager's blank look turned into a scowl as he realized that she knew he was looking at her the entire time. Natsu turned back to the television only to see that the episode had ended, and he was beyond pissed. Now he had to fucking wait until some godly soul uploaded the episode online all because of her. _That bitch…Fuck it. Not even worth it, Natsu… I'm going to go take a nap._

Natsu ascended the stairs and walked towards his room, which was, unfortunately, past his dear cousin's room. Sting's door was widely open and as he took a peek while walking by, he saw Lucy lying down on Sting's bed reading a thick book. _What? She reads? I didn't think she was like Levy…_

Unconsciously Natsu was admiring Lucy's figure as she was sprawled out on Sting's bed and read her book. Her hair still perfectly framed her face and, although it was slightly messy, Lucy's bed hair gave her a much more alluring look. His eyes traveled down and noticed how long and lean her legs were and because Lucy was only wearing a shirt, Natsu was enjoying his sight. _I wonder what color underwear she's wearing. Wait. What? Stupid Natsu. Don't think like that. She the en-. _Natsu's thoughts were cut short as a phone rang loudly in the room.

"Hello?" Lucy closed the book and sat up. "Hey Loke. Yeah, what's up? Oh nothing much, I'm at Sting's house. I know you don't really like him, but hey, he's still my friend just as much as you're mine." Natsu couldn't make out what the other line was saying even with his unusual hearing until she put the phone on speaker.

"So what are you doing right now Lucy?" a male voice rang in the room. "Eh…I don't know. Nothing much. Should I drink? Smoke? Choose for me Loke!" Lucy laughed as she threw herself back on the bed. "I'd rather you quit both princess. You were sent abroad for a reason." _What? _Natsu thought. _So she lied about the reason she was sent away, too? _

"Geez Loke. What a lovely fiancé I have. So what are you doing right now?" Natsu saw Lucy sit back up and run a hand through her hair. _A fiancé?_

"I'm getting ready to go out. Virgo and Aquarius are throwing a party at the club so…I wish you were here princess." "Do you miss me that much, love?" "Yeah, I do." "Well don't I feel loved. So tell me, how many this week?"

After a brief silence Natsu heard the male, Loke, answer, "Only five this week, love. Aren't you proud?"

Lucy snorted, "Yeah. That is, I will be if you don't mind me having a _reunion _with Sting." _Reunion? What the fuck does that mean? _Another silence.

"Fine. Lucy…you know. I only slept with one of them? I'm getting better so wait for me."

_What a fucked up relationship those two have. He's having affairs and telling her about it? And she's ok with it? _When Natsu looked at the blonde, he saw her looking forlorn. He was taken back. He didn't think of the idea of Sting's friends being able to hold such a look of immense pain.

"Yeah…" "I got to go…I'll tell everyone that you said hey. Bye Lucy." After the two hung up, Natsu started to head to his room, when he heard Lucy sigh and mumble to herself.

"Sorry Loke." Lucy took the book and rolled off the bed and placed her favorite book on the desk and opened a new bottle of vodka. "Lucy Heartfilia, be sad no more! Vodka will save you!"

* * *

By the time Sting came home, his love was piss drunk and laughing her ass off while sitting on the floor watching Sailor Moon in the living room. Lucy took another swig from the bottle as the commercial started. "Aw come on duuude. I was like watching that shit. I want an encore!"

Sting chuckled as he saw Lucy punch the air. When she started to stumble back, Sting, being her knight, caught her. "Easy there tiger. Isn't too early to be drunk?"

Lucy looked up at the blonde who saved her from falling. "Oh my god. Stingy poo. You like, saved me from that shark over there. D'you see it. It's some ugly shit." She turned to hug Sting and nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck.

She reeked of vodka, not that Sting minded, and she pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. "I think you should claim your reward you noble knight!" How she managed to sound so seductive even when she slurred was beyond Sting.

He wasn't one to pass up an opportunity in claiming the Lucy Heartfilia, and he complied with both of their wishes by carrying her up the stairs bridal style. It was the longest set of stairs, he felt, as she constantly bit and sucked on the joint of his neck and shoulder, arousing him more than all the other girls before her did.

When they finally got to their room, Sting laid her down on the bed and finally succumbed to his earlier desires.

* * *

Natsu woke up to the sound of moaning and groaning coming from his cousin's room. "What the hell? Did he bring another one home? Fuck. My ears are being raped."

He opened his door and walked towards the stairs to get to the kitchen where the sounds were somehow reduced, when he heard the moan of a familiar voice. _Shit is that Lushi? She sounds fucking hot. _Natsu felt his pants get tighter and his face grow hotter, but that was short-lasting as he heard Sting grunt in response to Lucy's moan.

Natsu scowled as he sped down the stairs. _So that's what she meant by the reunion. Disgusting._

Once he was in the living room, he turned the TV back on and increased the volume enough to drown out the sounds of the two people having sex upstairs. He noticed an almost empty bottle of vodka on the carpet. _Did she drink all of this alone? She's going to kill herself with this poison. I should throw this away._

Deciding against his judgment, Natsu left the bottle of poison alone and walked into the kitchen to quell his hunger, but when he couldn't find anything to eat, he drank a cup of water instead. A few moments later, Lucy came into his view. Her hair was disheveled and the shirt was wrinkled and definitely stretched out as it slid off one of her shoulders. _Holy shit... _She wasn't wearing a bra.

* * *

Lucy wasn't stupid. She knew Natsu would be downstairs when she heard the television, so when Sting fell asleep, she exited his room without fixing her attire. She wanted to see his reaction towards her, and Lucy was satisfied when he started blushing like crazy, but kept his eyes on her.

"Hey, Natsu. Do you want me to fix us some dinner? I'm hungry and I'm in a good mood, so I'll make us something." "No…you might poison it." Natsu mumbled. He had school tomorrow, and no way was he going to die because of this wench.

Lucy didn't hear him and started looking through the refrigerator. "You guys don't have any food. Care to go grocery shopping with moi?"

"Go alone…Why would I go with you?" _She must be crazy. Didn't I announce what I thought of her earlier? _

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, will you really let a defenseless girl like me, who isn't even completely sober yet, to go out there in the dark, let alone drive?" Natsu didn't know what to say. If she died, everyone would be sad, but his wouldn't be blackmailed with his secret anymore; however, if she died, he wouldn't have a car and groceries. After a long and silent pause between the two teenagers, Natsu reached over to the key holder to retrieve his car keys. _Food comes first, Natsu. Food._

Lucy smiled. It seemed like her offer made Natsu think quite a bit. _He's kinda cute when he's concentrating._

"Let's just get this over with. We're getting meat." "Yeah, yeah. I don't particularly care. Let's go."

The two entered Natsu's red sports car and started their journey to the grocery market. The said man turned on the radio, grabbed a CD on the headboard, and put the CD into the slot. Lucy observed this with a glint in her eyes. _Ehh…he's driving quite fast, too… He's either really reckless or really skilled. Either way, he looks way hotter when he's driving. _

Lucy recognized the song that came on and looked at Natsu in shock. She wasn't expecting him to listen to Indie bands. "I guess we have the same taste in music pinkie." "What?" Natsu glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She definitely didn't look like the type to like his favorite genre of music.

"Yeah, I went to their concert last year in the summer. Daddy doesn't know so shh!" Natsu was surprised. Was this the alcohol that made her open up to him?

"Are you really drunk? If I'm not mistaken, I clearly told you what I thought of you earlier today, so why are you opening up to me?"

In turn, Lucy chuckled at his response. "Young Natsu, I'm more sober than you think. Sex always makes me less drunk. I just lied to you to make you take me shopping." Lucy's chuckling turned into laughing as she gripped the arm rest on the door trying to prevent her head from hitting the headboard of the car.

Natsu didn't understand what was so funny, so he provided his attention back to the road.

Lucy wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and fixed her hair. She opened the window and brought out her new vape from out of nowhere.

* * *

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about smoking weed in here. Erza and everyone get a ride from me time to time and I will not be framed for the smell of weed."

As a response, Lucy pouted at him. "This isn't weed. It's oil with some nicotine in it. It doesn't leave a smell like weed, and it helps me be sober faster." _Some white lies wouldn't hurt_, Lucy thought.

The driving teen sighed. "Alright fine, if it'll help me get food. At least you opened the window."

Lucy giggled as she pressed the button, inhaled, faced the window and exhaled. Natsu glanced at her again, somehow, he found the repulsive smoke actually accentuate Lucy's beauty. He gulped and faced the road again.

_I'm not supposed to think like that. She's lying and hurting everyone. That's despicable._

By the time the two arrived at the supermarket, Lucy was completely sober and was about to step out of Natsu's car when he pulled her back in causing her to squeal in surprise. "Jesus Pinkie. I didn't know you were that interested in me. Not that I mind."

"What the fuck. Are you really going in dressed like that?" He hadn't realized until she opened the door, but she was still dressed indecently. "Are you even wearing pants or a bra? Wait, I might have some shorts in the back."

He was about to search the backseats of his car when Lucy stopped him by placing her arm on his bicep, much to her pleasure, his bicep was developed very well. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm wearing shorts. See?" She rose up her shirt and Natsu saw that she was, in fact, wearing short shorts. "I'm wearing a bandeau, too. Do you wanna see that?"

Natsu blushed as he turned away and stepped out of the car. "Like hell I would!" Even after he closed his door, he could hear Lucy laughing at him._ This girl…she's so weird!_

* * *

The sober blonde stepped of the car and tucked the shirt into the shorts, fixed her hair, and smoothed out the wrinkles in the shirt to look a little bit more presentable. After she was satisfied, she took Natsu's hand and dragged him into the market.

After they bought an enormous amount of food and loaded it into the trunk of Natsu's car, the two went home in a tense silence.

In the passenger seat, Lucy kept fidgeting and glancing up at Natsu, who was gripping the wheel tightly and narrowed his eyes while facing the road.

Lucy turned on the radio tired of the tense silence between the two, only to have Natsu quickly turn it back off. The blonde troublemaker huffed in annoyance and leaned on the window; however, the awkward silence made it almost impossible to breathe.

_I mean…it's not like it was my fault anyways…why the hell is he so mad? _As the blonde girl looked back on what had occurred she still couldn't find a reasonable explanation as to why her shopping companion was so angry at her.

* * *

-Flashback-

The two teenagers entered the market with their cart and headed to the meat section as Natsu had fervently insisted.

_It doesn't seem like he'll get done anytime soon. I'll look for other things!_ So, the female left her male companion in search of some vegetables and other possible side dishes to cook for the two. As she was making a mental list, she bumped into another person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The said man turned around to face her and smiled sheepishly. "No, it's quite alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm sorry as well." As the blonde was about to turn to leave, the man realized that he had recognized her.

"Lucy?" The said girl turned around and looked confused. "Yes, that's my name. May I ask how you know me?"

The man looked heartbroken and fell to the floor on his knees. "It is I! Dan Strait. Alas, my angel doesn't remember me! Lucy. It's me! Your eternal love! Remember? We met at Loke's party. No, was it Scorpio's? No, no, it was Zeref's party! I remember. How could you not remember me? It was love at first sight…"

As Dan continued to ramble on with his speech, Lucy realized that they had drawn a crowd who looked at Dan with pity in their eyes. Then, she saw a pair of eyes which held nothing but amusement.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, and she ran to Natsu as an attempt to escape from the scene of her embarrassment. However, fickle fate decided to bestow Lucy with some misfortune as Dan heard her cry out the name of another man and stopped his speech.

He looked how his love gingerly touched the arm of a pink-haired intruder and tried to pull him away. Dan Strait rose to his feet and glared at his love-rival with pure hate and jealousy.

"You there! The pink-haired bastard. Don't steal my girl!" Natsu turned around clearly confused. "What the hell are you talking about, you cosplaying otaku? This bitch ain't my girl, and my hair color is salmon."

"C-Cosplay, you say?! You fiend, not only do you insult my soon-to-be wife, but myself as well? Very well, you are asking to be executed." Dan took a fighting stance and brought out his sword from the side of his armor. "If you do not come at me, I will go to you!"

The man in armor ran towards Natsu, but was knocked into an array of groceries as Natsu side-stepped and hit the back of Dan's head. "The hell? He was hella weak. Not even worth my time. Let's go Luce."

As the two turned to leave the scene, the manager of the store came running from the back room and intercepted the culprits. "You two. I have you both recorded on camera! If you don't clean this mess up at once, I will call the police!"

-End flashback-

* * *

Now that Lucy thought about it, they went into the store around six, and right now it was about eight o'clock. _So that's the reason why he's mad. He must be super hungry. Sigh…It's all that Dan guy's fault. What love? There's no such thing._

Even though she didn't feel completely responsible for the outcome, she still did feel bad about having Natsu starve for two hours. "I'm sorry…" Natsu turned to face her, shock written on his face.

"What's that face for? I said I'm sorry." "…No, it's just…I'm surprised the Princess can say words like that. Besides, it's not you I was mad at. That damn guy got on my nerves. You have pretty low standards to get with a guy like him, and Sting."

Lucy clenched her fists and bit her lip. She wanted to defend herself, but she knew that with the actions she took, proof wasn't on her side. The blonde just sighed in response to the pink haired driver and looked out the window. _The stars are so bright tonight._

* * *

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone vibrating. It was a text message from an unknown contact. "_Lucy-hime, I hope you've been missing me. I know I miss you, but not to worry. I'll find you soon. We can hold a reunion, for old times sake. –L.D."_

Natsu noticed that the girl seated next to him suddenly tensed up after she opened the message on her phone, and he couldn't help but to quell his curiosity by glancing at her phone and reading the message before she put it away. Although it was a little difficult to read her text and drive at the same time, he managed to decipher the gist of the text through what he read from the gaps between her fingers that were gripping her phone.

He turned back to the road, but he kept checking up on the girl and saw that she had not relaxed one bit since the message. Natsu let out a sigh and turned on his music, and he eased his own nervousness when he saw that Lucy had visibly relaxed and begun to enjoy the music.

Throughout the drive home, Natsu was pestered by the mystery of the text message and the reaction of the blonde upon receiving the message. _Wasn't she just a lying, hot, attractive slut? Who the fuck is L.D.? Why would she tense up like that?_

In the passenger seat, even though she had slightly calmed down, Lucy's mind kept hovering over the text message she received from L.D. _What does he want from me now? I thought that if I came back here I'd be safe. Sigh, there really is no place for someone like me. Do I have to leave this place again?_

The two rode home engulfed in silence as their minds pondered the mystery of L.D.

* * *

That's it for now!

I'm currently writing chapter 4, I don't know whether or not y'all will like it, but if I'm not satisfied with it, I'll change it up.

Thanks for taking the time to read Welcome Home!


End file.
